


eye for an eye (unexpected)

by branwyns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Eye Trauma, Neo Betrays Cinder, ambiguously romantic, i mean i intend it to be romantic but if you don't see it that way its cool, volume 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Ruby rapped softly on the door to let Neo know she was there before pushing it open. Neo was sitting on the window sill, face turned away from her.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	eye for an eye (unexpected)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, implied eye trauma. Ruby and Neo both lose an eye, but it's not shown how and isn't described past bandages on their faces.  
> This IS intended to be romantic/the beginning of a romantic relationship. I headcanon Neo to be 16-17.  
> ALSO this isn't supposed to be like. me wanting neo OR ruby to lose an eye, a friend and i were talking about parallels and the foreshadowing of cinder's hair covering her eye and then her losing that eye, and ruby's hair doing the same through v1-6. I'm not even really a fan of the ruby is going to lose an eye theory, this just spawned from a discord discussion/theorizing session

Ruby rapped softly on the door to let Neo know she was there before pushing it open. Neo was sitting on the window sill, face turned away from her.

Ruby sighed.

"Hey...Neo?" she said. Neo's fingers twitched. Ruby reached up and touched the bandage wound around the right half of her face. "I just...I wanted to say thank you. For all your help. Even though...my eye....We're all okay. So thanks."

Neo made no move to turn to her.

Ruby moved a bit closer and reached out for her shoulder.

"Neo?"

Neo turned slowly and Ruby gasped, hands flying up to her mouth. A large white bandage was stuck over Neo's own right eye. 

Neo's lower lip trembled and her arms shot out. Ruby caught her and hugged her, pressing her cheek into Neo's hair. She stroked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured. Neo shook against her, silent sobs soaking through Ruby's shirt. 

After a few minutes Ruby pulled back a little and swiped her thumbs over Neo's cheekbones, catching stray tears from her left eye.

Neo's right hand came up and grabbed Ruby's left, holding it in place. She leaned her face into Ruby's palm and closed her eye. They sat quietly together as the light faded from the window and the sun set.


End file.
